The new girl in Squad 8
by theprincessjasmine
Summary: She's new, young, and beautiful. Everyone has their eyes on her. This is a story about a girl named Yuki and her life in the soul society. OC x various bleach characters. There will be lemons and other mature content.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a fan fic with an original character…. So I hope it ends up being ok.

This story takes place after the defeat of the arrancars and Aizen. It takes place during the 17 months with Ichigo having no powers so he won't be in this fan fic. Basically it's just everyday life in the Soul Society, there will be drama, romance, comedy(I'll try). Not a lot of action but I may try and put in a few scenes. There will probably be a few lemons, makes it more exciting

She was 17, but looked more like 20. She was tall, had wavy dark brown hair that ended at her waist, big and round green eyes, pale complexion, and she had a curvy yet toned body. Her name is Yuki and she is the new and upcoming member of Squad 8.

Yuki was waiting in the office of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. He was late, and it made her nervous. _Did he forget? What should I do?_

Just when Yuki was about to get up and go look for someone's help, he entered the room while yawning.

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty one?" The captain winked and gave the young girl his most dazzling smile.

"Don't freak her out captain, we want our squad members to like you, not to think you're a perverted old man." The vice-captain walked into the office carrying Yuki's new unform.

"Don't be silly my Nanoe-chan. Go get her the 'other' uniform…" Shunsui had a creepy smile on his face and looked like her was daydreaming.

"Um, Captain I'm not sure in someone like her should be allowed. Normally ranked members and higher can change they're unform. For instance Yumichika-san, or vice-captain Nemu." Yuki could tell the vice-captain was a little jealous. _Does she like her captain? He's a bit of a pervert but he is kinda sexy._

"I guess we'll just have to rank her then won't we my precious Nanoe-chan? And get her something like nemu's, we won't want that beautiful body of hers to be hidden underneath a baggy uniform, I want to show you off." The captain laughed to himself and started daydreaming again.

"Um, I'm honestly good with anything, no need to go out of your way. And I just joined is it really fair to get a ranking position already?" Yuki said with a bit of a shaky voice. _Why would they want to rank me so soon?_

"Yuki-san, you graduated from Shinigami Academy a year earlier than your peers. I think it seems fitting to rank you." This time Shunsui's voice was a bit more serious. "You're far too modest; I think I'm going to like you!" The captain clapped his hands and laughed.

"Thank you captain, I'm honoured." Yuki could feel heat reach her cheeks. 

"Ya I know, I can work wonders. Now Nanoe-chan go get something more appropriate for our Yuki-san. When she gets dressed we'll bring her down to our training grounds and see what she can do… then we'll rank her after that. Ok great now I'm going to go nap somewhere, come find me when you're all done." Shunsui winked at his vice-captain, then left.

"Wow, he is quite the flirt isn't he?" Yuki said with wonder in her voice.

"He does that to everyone. Now go bath while I get you're uniform." Snapped Nanoe.

_I guess she's a little jealous. It's obvious… hm I wonder how my uniform will look? _

After having a bath and getting changed Yuki looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a kimono styled uniform yet it was much shorter. It barely reached over her round bum and was tight around her 34 D breasts. She was also given a pretty white scarf so she placed it the way she saw vice-captain Rangiku wearing it. Her wavy hair hung down to her waist and she was also given two pink berets to pin back her bangs. She was also given the normal Shingami shoes as well. _Wow I look good… but this is a bit embarrassing knowing that other soul reapers will not be dressed like me. But if this pleases my captain then I must!_

Yuki walked out of the bathroom and found Shunsui and Nanoe waiting for her. Shunsui's face was priceless, he had his mouth open waiting for a fly to go in and his eyes were round and dazed. Nanoe had a serious face and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Said Nanoe is a pissed off tone.

"Hubba hubba! The boys are going to be chasing after you! But don't worry I'll protect you." Shunsui laughed and tugged on her hair.

When they reached the training grounds, there were only a few people there.

"Ok I want you to fight him!" and then Shunsui pointed at a large and muscular male soul reaper with braided hair.

"Oh Captain!" The man bowed at both Shunsui and Nanoe.

"Enough Tatsufasa, I want you to fight this girl ok? Don't hold back." Shunsui looked amused.

"But I can't fight a little puny girl… it won't be fair I'm third seated!" The man looked like his head was going to explode. _Ugh I need to kick this big headed guy! He thinks he's such a big shot but we'll see. I'm tougher than I look…_

Yuki flashed stepped and kicked the man in the head. _ Ugh good thing there are shorts underneath this miniature kimono. _

The soul reaper got up and unleashed his zanpakuto. "Dance madly Hozan! I don't think you want to fight me girly, I'm a mastered swordsman!"

"Hmph, then why must you release your shikai? I guess we'll see." Yuki giggled then released her Zanpakuto. "Sing to us… Kaze o utau (**singing wind)**."

As soon as Yuki released her zanpakuto her opponent fell to the ground and started screaming and twitching. When she flicked her sword he stopped and looked up at her.

"What the fuck was that!" screamed Tasufasa. "My head is ringing uh…"

"My zanpakuto has a fairly unique power… well technically two but you just experienced one. Whoever I am battling my sword has the power to make a sound that could make you deaf. Of course I didn't put that much effort into it so you just experienced a really loud and irritating whistling sound. Not powerful enough to deafen you of course I wouldn't do that to a fellow squad member." Yuki gave him one of her charming smiles and laughed. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her with shock.

"Um so I'm assuming that the other half of your power is wind based attacks?" Shunsui asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes that's why my zanpakuto is named Kaze o utau." Yuki looked down at her feet, she was a bit embarrassed. _Maybe I should've held back? But he is a third ranking soul reaper I thought he would've been able to fight through the sound…_

"I guess this explains why you graduated early, how interesting… I guess you'll be our new third ranked officer then?" Yuki was shocked, she couldn't believe it! She heard the former third ranking officer complaining but she just blocked him out… she was so young and she's already become a third ranking officer! _How strange… but so exciting. I've never had many friends because I've been stronger than everyone so they were scared… but now maybe people will admire me here! _

~later that night~

"This will be your room, higher ranked officers get their own so enjoy it. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier today. Obviously you've proved you're going to be worthy here and I'm happy to have you in our squad. I think you'll fit in good… we don't necessarily jump into battles all the time in squad 8. We try and find other solutions… today not deafening you're opponent proved you have a heart and lately that's been hard to find. I'll see you tomorrow." Nanoe left without letting Yuki say one word.

_Oh this is great! Now my very own vice-captain has become friendly with me! _

Yuki found it difficult to fall asleep after all the excitement today, but she eventually did. After what felt like a minute of sleep she woke up to what felt like an extremely powerful force on her head. When she opened her eyes she found the same guy she beat earlier today sitting her!

"Hey no ouch get off me!" screamed Yuki. When she went to go and reach for her zapakuto she realized that this soul reaper much of paralyzed her with a kido! This way she'd be unable to perform a kido because she wasn't strong enough yet to perform wordless kido's and she had to way to get her zapakuto!

"What are you going to do? It's not my fault you're weak!" screamed Yuki.

"Shut up!" He then put tape on top of her mouth. This way if she screamed it would be unlikely someone would hear her.

"You fucker I was one spot away from being in a vice-president spot! Now your punishment is you're gonna take it and not say a word understand bitch?" Yuki couldn't move her head. She tried to scream but it was just a muffled sound that only people nearby could hear. _They would probably think it's nothing… especially if they hear the creaking of the bed and he does try and rape me._

Tatsufasa took off Yuki's clothes and roughly started smacking and squeezing her breasts. Just when he was about to take off his clothing the door squeaked open. Standing there was Squad nine captain Kensei Muguruma and vice-captain Shuhei Hisagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensei glared at the soul reaper who then quickly got off of the young female.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Kensei continued to glare at Tasufasa.

"Captain, I think she has a paralyzing kido on her!" said Shuhei who then covered the naked Yuki with the covers on her bed then took the tape off of her mouth.

"Oh my goodness get that creep away please." Yuki then started to cry, still being unable to move. _How embarrassing! They will probably think I'm weak for even getting in this situation… _"He attacked me while I was sleeping." Yuki sniffed.

"Shuhei take him to his captain and he will rule out a punishment. Make sure to tell him the seriousness about the kido… are you hurt? And sorry but what's your name? We heard about a new girl who was ranked 3rd upon entering her division. We were curious so we decided to stop by…" Kensei had a serious look to his face yet he seemed kind.

"Um my name is Yuki Takahashi. And no I'm fine he didn't harm me yet, I'm so thankful you came." Yuki smiled at the two men and then looked away, _ ugh this is so embarrassing!_

The vice-captain left while roughly pulling Tasufasa.

"I think we will just have to wait until the kido wears off. It probably won't take long, is there anything you need?" Kensei smiled at the young teen.

"Ah, no I'm fine. And I'm sure you have better things to be doing right now? I can take care of myself and I don't want to be a bother…" Yuki avoided eye contact with the captain.

"No don't say that, that must have been frightening… how can someone attack a sleeping woman? How pathetic!" Kensei then punched his fist. "Scum like that do not deserve to call themselves a soul reaper."

Yuki then felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. "Oh I think I'm getting my feeling back!" Yuki laughed, then started to shake her arms. "Ugh, if only he hadn't paralyzed me, I would've kicked his ass like I did earlier today, that's why he did this… because I took his spot." Yuki felt a tad guilty at first when she originally took his spot, but after what he did she wished to never see him again.

"You must be strong then… I'll be curious to see you fight one day." Kensei smiled then walked over to the kitchen. "While I'm not looking you can get changed and I'll make you some tea."

"Um… ok thank you very much Captain Muguruma." Yuki then got up and changed back into her night gown. She ran her fingers through her hair then walked over to Kensui. "If there is anything I can do to thank you please let me know. Same with vice-captain Hisagi, I'm so thankful and I'll do anything for you two." Yuki then bowed respectfully.

"Well normally we're both extremely busy… but if you wish you train with me sometime I'd love to see your skills." Kensei then smiled and handed the tea over to Yuki.

"Yes of course!" Yuki then giggled, "Wouldn't that be benefiting me more than you?"

"I'm curious about you, that's all." Kensei looked embarrassed for a split second then returned back to his normal and serious self. "Now I should probably go now. I will find you sometime to train ok?"

"Ok thank you again Captain Muguruma." Yuki bowed again and gave the captain her most warm smile.

The captain blushed then disappeared with his flash step. _Wow how weird. Why would a captain be interested in someone like me? Ugh this makes me nervous hopefully I'll be able to impress him.._

~the next day~

Yuki went to bed as soon as the captain left and found it hard to sleep. When was sleeping for no more than an hour when she was awoken to the sun rising and to the rays streaming through her window into her room. _This is probably going to be a rough day since I got hardly any sleep. _

When Yuki was just about finished getting ready for the day she heard an urgent knock on her door. When she opened it she found a soul reaper she didn't recognize.

"Hi I have orders from Captain Kyoraku to tell you to come to his office." And with that the soul reaper left.

When Yuki reached the captain's office she found him sleeping. _Ugh why would he call me then go for a nap? _After waiting for an hour the captain finally woke up.

"Oh, hello beautiful, it's nice to wake up to your beautiful face looking down on me," Shunsui sighed with happiness then rose to his feet. "I'm sorry to what happened last night… we moved him to a different squad so it will be unlikely you'll see him very often. He was also given labor duties for the next couple of years."

"Um.. Thank you Captain Kyoraku. That's kind of you to care for me." Yuki blushed, then bowed to hide her blush.

"Oh you are just too cute aren't ya Yuki-san?" Shunsui flashed the young girl his most dazzling smile. "Oh right and I cut off some of his fingers too for a punishment."

Yuki didn't know what to say, _wow this guy is serious. It's nice to have someone watching over me… _

"You do know he didn't actually end up… um… doing anything sexual towards me right?" Yuki felt so embarrassed.

"Oh I know, but his intentions were the opposite. You were lucky the captain and vice-captain from squad nine were there to save you. I'm frankly quite embarrassed to have had him ranked so high in my squad." Shunsui walked over and ruffled Yuki's hair.

Yuki laughed then left for a day of work.

For the next few days Yuki's jobs were minor since she was new. Nanoe would show her around the Soul Society and explained jobs she would be given. Since she was a higher ranked officer she would be given more difficult jobs even though she is new.

"Tonight there will be a meeting for all captains and vice-captains. Head Captain Yamamoto wants everyone to see your Zanpakuto and its powers. Don't be nervous… this happens from time to time when a prodigy is introduced to the soul society, or when a soul reaper is given a zanpakuto with strange powers like yours. It will be a 7 so don't be late." Nanoe wished the girl good luck then left for her to prepare.

When walking to the training ground where she would demonstrate her zanpakuto, many thoughts were going through her mind.

"Hello Yuki-san, are you nervous?" Yuki looked behind her to find Kensei and Shuhei walking behind her.

"Oh, Captain Muguruga, Vice-captain Hisagi, it's nice to see you again." Yuki bowed to the two men.

"Oh no need for bowing, It was too bad we couldn't get together to train sooner." Kensei patted her on the back and the three of them walked off to the training grounds.

When they arrived almost everyone was already there.

"Huh strange how everyone's almost here. Normally it takes forever to get us all together at a reasonably time. I guess everyone curious about you Yuki-San." Kensei grinned and took his spot beside his fellow captains. Yuki walked over to Shunsui and Nanoe.

"Um… what will I be doing captain? I understand I'll be showing everyone my zapakuto but how?" Yuki looked down at her sandals.

"Oh you amuse me Yuki-san! Well normally old man Yamamoto will chose one of us to go up against you… You just have to demonstrate what your Zapakuto does, then demonstrate some of its abilities. Easy right?" Shunsui laughed.

"Yeah I guess.." Yuki still felt nervous.

Several minutes later when everyone had arrived Yamamoto beckoned Yuki forward. Yuki bowed respectfully towards the head captain.

"As I am sure you all are aware. This young girl of only 17 years has become Squad 8's 3rd ranking officer as soon as she entered her squad. She entered shinigami academy early, and graduated early. Her name is Yuki Takahashi. Now explain what your Zapakuto does young girl." The Head captains voice was stern and to the point.

"Um, Yes. Well my zanpakuto is named Kaze O Utau… also referred to as Singing wind. My shikai's special ability is to make sounds…" The crowd around her laughed. "Um, well it can make beautiful sounds as well as deafening sounds. I can also control it to the point where it's unbearable but not strong enough to deafen you. It obviously gives me an advantage since I can't hear it. Other than the ability my offense consists of wind based attacks that I've learned. One major ability I've developed is to concentrate the wind around one's eyes which impairs their vision for a short time… but during that short time I could've already took away their ability to hear.. so that's two major senses gone. And ya that's about it." Yuki blushed and avoided eye contact with the rest of the captains.

"Hm, strange because from what one of the academy's teachers told me… there is something else you haven't exposed to us." Yuki could feel Yamamoto's glare burning into her.

"Ah… well. Over the summer break I left the soul society to train alone since everyone avoided me since I was stronger than everyone. During those two months I achieved Bankai…" there was a silence that swept over the training grounds.

"YUKI-SAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" yelled Shunsui from across the room.

Yuki turned to face her captain. "Because I can't fully handle her yet. Every time I try and use her I pass out afterwords. It's much too strong for me to use quite yet." Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"YUKI-SAN DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?" Shunsui started to sniff.

"Captain, pull yourself together. Ugh you can be such a pain sometimes." Said Nanoe in a stern voice.

"I see, well today we wish to only see your shikai and some of your Zanpakuto's powers… hmm. Toshiro you can be her opponent." Said Yamamoto with an uncertain voice.

"Understood Head Captain" Toshiro walked over to stand infront of Yuki. Yuki bowed.

"May we start?" asked Yuki. Yamamoto nodded and then Toshiro unleashed his Zanpakuto.

"Sing to us… Kaze o utau," Once again as soon as Yuki unleashed her Zanpakuto her opponent fell to the ground putting his hands to his ears. After a couple of seconds Yuki flicked her sword and Toshiro's body went limp from relief.

"Uh… ya I didn't deafen him but it's quite unbearable. I can make it a bit worse before defeaning someone but ya it's still quite distracting as you can see." Yuki laughed nervously.

Toshiro stood up and looked at Yuki. "Wow that was brutal." Toshiro laughed. "Anybody else want to take her on?" The room went silent.

"Demonstrate the skill where you can impair the vision please." Ordered Yamamoto.

"Ok.." responded Yuki. "Mabayui bakari no kaze!**(blinding winds)." **Before Toshiro could even release his shikai, he was hit with the attack. Toshiro stumbled back and looked around.

"I really can't see anything! It's all black.." Toshiro started to breath heavily then released his Shikai. "Hyorinmaru! Sit upon the frozen heavens!" Before his attack could hit Yuki, she easily dodged. The vision impairment slowed him down significantly. Yuki flashed stepped behind Toshiro and cut off an inch of hair on top of his head.

"Sorry Toshiro, I thought you needed a little bit of a trim." Yuki giggled a returned to where she was originally. "You vision should come back in a few seconds…" Yuki put her Zanpakuto back into her holster.

Toshiro was shocked. She easily could have slit his throat instead of his hair. This girl was strong, and could be extremely dangerous.

"Of course right there I could have had the excruciating sound as well as not being able to see but I didn't wanna be mean." Yuki laughed and looked at her feet. She could feel the eyes of all the captains on her.

Amazing, interesting, scary, fascinating, and odd. Those were the words she heard circulating throughout the training ground.

Toshiro walked back to his spot beside the captains.

"I expected more from you Toshiro, I'm a little disappointed." Said Head captain Yamamoto with a stern voice.

"Yes captain I understand, I'll work harder next time." Toshiro lowered his head.

"YOU DID GREAT YUKI-SAN!" yelled Shunsui from across the room.

"Thank you Captain." Yuki giggled a started the play with her white scarf.

"Interesting indeed. You're all dismissed now. Captain… vice-captains. You better work hard to keep your spot and rank. As you see now there is someone new who could easily take any of your spots if you slack off." And with those last words everyone left.

While walking back to her room for the night, Kensei caught up with her once again. This time Shuhei wasn't with him.

"You really are interesting, aren't you Yuki-san?" Kensei looked kindly upon the young soul reaper.

"Um, thank you Captain, that's kind of you." Yuki smiled up at the tall captain.

"You're very skilled, and powerful. People will probably underestimate you and that will always give you the advantage." Kensei sounded a bit nervous. "And I think you're quite kind… and beautiful." Yuki looked up at Kensei who was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"…." Yuki had no idea what to say.

"You know, you could probably kick my ass if you wanted to!" He laughed and started fidgeting with his fingers.

_Should I invite him over? I've had sex a few times last year with one of the older students. He was probably the only one who wasn't scared of me._

The rest of the walk was in silence. When they reached Yuki's house there was no one around and it was quiet.

"Do you want to come in Captain Muguruma?" asked Yuki in almost a whisper.

"Uh.. yeah I do."

They both walked into her loft styled house. Yuki walked to kitchen and started to make some tea. Kensei sat on her couch and continued to remain silent. When Yuki walked over to him he thanked her and sipped some of the tea.

"You know why I invited you in right?" Yuki could feel her heart racing. He was a good looking guy, he had thick silver hair, and a muscular body. He was tall and had sharp yet appealing features.

"Are you sure you're up for it? I mean we don't have to but you're just so… attractive. I don't think I could hold back." Kensei laughed nervously.

Yuki put down her tea, and took his tea and put it on the wooden table. She then got on top of him and straddled her legs around him. "it's ok… I won't hold back either."

Yuki started kissing his neck and slowly reached up to his soft lips. After kissing for a while they slowly undressed each other. When they were both nude she started kissing his broad and muscular chest, then his toned stomach, and finally reached his package. She ran he hands up his stomach and chest while slowly sucking. Kensei grabbed her head and started to make her suck deeper and deeper. His member was much larger than the average penis, so Yuki found it difficult to take it all in.

"You're really…. Ugh. Good…" Kensei grunted but didn't want to reach orgasm just quite yet. "slower…" Yuki obeyed. While slowly sucking, Kensei started to finger her already moist vagina.

Yuki then got on top on Kensei. "ya ready?" Yuki giggled. She then started to ride him. While doing so Kensei started to play and lick with her 34D boobs.

Kensei moaned then flipped Yuki over and started thrusting into her, getting faster and faster after every thrust.

"Oh Kensei that's so good uhhh" Yuki moaned with pleasure.

After few more thrusts Yuki's vagina tightened around him and she squirted all over his package and stomach… but Kensei continued to make love. He wouldn't stop until he reached his own climax.

Yuki couldn't handle it, she screamed while her vagina tightened again around his hard member. Her body was numb with pleasure, just at that moment Kensei pushed himself all the way in and finally reached his own high.

The two shinigamis layed beside each other on the couch panting.

Yuki ran he fingers along his toned body. "You're really amazing Captain Muguruma."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "nah, I think that's yo-"

Yuki felt her heart stop… because just as Kensei was about to finish his sentence the door swung open and standing there was a stunned Shunsui Kyoraku.

**I hope everything has been good so far. I'm trying to keep more of a story line than just sex. So hopefully everything is good. I know there probably isn't a lot of stories of Kensei Muguruma so I thought it'd be fun to include him in this one. I absolutely adore Shunsui so of course he's included. I might bring in some Hisagi…. And who knows maybe some other captain or vice-captains, I honestly make this up as I write it so who knows what will happen. And I now realize both chapters have ended with someone walking in on her but trust me that won't be like any other chapters It was just getting kinda long so I kinda had to finish it. this took me forever so enjoy plz! And let me know whatcha think **


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki could feel her heart drop to her stomach. When she looked at her captain standing in her doorway his face was filled with fury and envy, but when she blinked his expression was replaced with a goofy smile.

"Sorry to intrude, just wanted to check on _**my **_Yuki-san." Shunsui emphasized on the 'my', then laughed while leaving without another word.

Yuki glanced over to Kensei who was still looking at the door where Shunsui just left. His face was unreadable. Yuki laughed to try and ease the awkward situation.

"I'm surprised he's not napping or drinking! It seems like that's all he ever does." Yuki walked over to her closet and put on a nightgown.

"Yes… he takes some unexpected actions at times. Which I have to admit, can be quite frustrating." Kensei ran his fingers through his messy hair. "He's a respectful captain though and I wouldn't want to uh… anger him. He is one of the oldest and strongest captains, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, he's my captain after all." Yuki was a bit confused as to why he was educating her on something that was so obvious.

"That's why I probably shouldn't see you like this anymore. Well more like I shouldn't be talking to you unless its business related. " Kensei's expression was emotionless.

"Oh.. I see. Well I guess that means you should leave." Yuki turned to walk over to the kitchen to hide the tears forming in her large emerald eyes.

Without another word Kensei left her house. _But why would he do this? I truly thought we were at least friends. I was truly falling for him, he was so sweet. Why such a sudden change? Was it something Shunsui said? _

The next morning Yuki was given the chance to battle one on one sword combat with some of the squad 11 members. _This is a bit frightening considering the reputation of squad 11. And I can't seem to get Kensei off of my mind. _

When Yuki arrived to the training grounds of squad 11, it was filled with soul reapers fighting one on one. Yuki looked around then finally spotted Nanoe.

"Vice-captain!" yelled Yuki who then ran over to her superior. Standing beside her was a bald man with red marks to the side of his eyes. There was also a man with shoulder length jet black hair and feathers coming from his eyebrow and eyelashes. He had a sour look on his face.

"Hello," Yuki bowed at the two men and gave them her most beautiful smile. "My name is Yuki-Takahashi and I'm the 3rd ranking member of squad eight." Yuki smiled again trying to give them a good impression of her.

"Yes we know." Said the dark haired man with a pissed of look on his face. The bald man laughed and hit his friend on the side of his head. "Hey! That hurts! Ugh you've ruined of hair!"

"Hi Miss. This doofus over here is just jealous because you're so beautiful." He then laughed.

"Hey! But I'm more beautiful! Right Ikkaku? You know I'm more beautiful than anyone."

"Right, I'm Ikkaku Madarame but just Ikkaku is fine. I'm the third ranking officer in squad eleven and this guy is the fifth ranking officer." Ikkaku raised his head proudly; clearly he was proud to be ranked higher than his friend.

"You know if I wanted I could be ranked third instead of you! Anyways my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and since it seems we are being all buddy-buddy here then I suppose you can just call me Yumi."

_It's nice that they're being well… sort of friendly. Yet I know that they're from squad 11 which means that I'll have to show them my fighting skills to truly prove my worth._

"Well it's nice to meet you Yumi and Ikkaku. I presume I'll be training with you today?" Yuki looked over to Nanoe.

"Yes that is correct. Now I'll leave you with these two, I have paper work to finish." Nanoe nodded then left.

~after training sword fighting skills for several hours~

"I must say you're quite impressive. And I hear that your zanpakuto is even more impressive." Yumi smiled and put his zapakuto back into his holster.

"I suppose it's unique, but I'm no different that you two skills wise." Yuki then giggled. "You two are so funny together, today was fun."

"I have to agree, we should train together more often. You're a challenge which is nice." Ikakku seemed relaxed and happy. "Fighting always gets me in a good mood. You two wanna go get some food? All this fighting has gotten me a bit hungry."

The three soul reapers walked towards the food hall while joking around. _These guys are great. It's so nice to find people to train with who aren't scared of me. _

It was dinner time so the food hall was busy. When they finally got they're food they sat down and began to eat.

"Oops, I forgot the soy sauce, do you guys need some?" Yuki could feel her stomach grumbling.

"Ah, yes please!" Yumi smiled and clapped his hands. "Soy sauce makes everything taste better!"

Yuki laughed then walked towards the condiments table. To her dismay, Kensei and a few of his squad members were standing beside her destination. _Should I say hi? But he did say we shouldn't interact unless its business related. _

Yuki walked over the table to pick up packets of soy sauce. She glanced to her left where the man she made love to was standing. He was wearing his usual attire and looked just as gorgeous as usual. Yuki could feel tears creeping to her eyes but tried to hold them back as she greeted the captain.

"Hi Captain Muguruma!" she could tell her voice was a bit shaky but she could care less.

The tall silver hair man glanced at her then nodded and returned back to talking to his squad members. When he looked at her, his eyes were cold and icy.

Yuki felt tears streaming down her face so she quickly left and returned to her table.

"Um… what's wrong?" Ikakku voice was a bit unsteady; Yuki could tell he was uncomfortable dealing with crying females.

"How is this fair?" whined Yumi. "She's even more stunning when she cries!"

Yuki tried to smile but it ended up being more of twitch. She then wiped her eyes and looked at her two new friends. "It's nothing, just remembered something that's all." She tried to cover the sadness in her eyes but the two soul reapers could see past it.

"Well everything is going to be 'A' O.K.!" chirped Ikkaku. "Let's go and fight some more, that's what always brings up my mood when I'm down!"

"Ah I have to agree with baldy over here." Yuki laughed at Yumi calling Ikakku 'baldy'. "See, you can make some new memories with us right?"

"Aw, you two are the best." Yuki jumped across the table and hugged her two new friends.

"Uhh why is it she's beautiful no matter what she does!" Yumi laughed while complaining it's not fair.

~later on that night~

"Hi captain, you called for me?" Yuki bowed to Shunsui. "I'm sorry for what you had to walk in on yesterday, it was irresponsible of me." Yuki could feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Ah, no worried my precious Yuki-san." Shunsui smiled and patted her on the head. "I must say you've got quite the body."

"Captain!" Yuki then slapped her captain across the arm. _How embarrassing!_

"Oh, I'm just playing with you." But in reality they both knew he was serious.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me captain? Because it is getting late." Yuki looked at the captain who was fidgeting with his pink kimono.

"Ah, well it seems that old man Yamamoto is setting up a group to head to Hueco mundo. It appears that one of the espada members is still alive and has taken control of Los Noches. Her name is Tier Hallibel. We aren't going to start a fight or anything, we're going to just talk and settle an agreement. It's understandable that there will always be hallow's no matter what so we aren't going to stop them. We are going to try and prevent any conflicts with this espada. We don't want any more wars now do we?" Shunsui's voice was a bit shaky which was unusual for him. "Well a few members from each squad will be sending their best to go on this mission. The old man doesn't want to take any risks, and he hopes for this trip to be short. So he wants the strongest to go… this includes captains, vice captains, high ranking soul reapers. Sadly Yamamoto ordered for you to go specifically. Neither I nor Nanoe will be attending so it will be just you representing our squad."

"I see. Don't be sad captain I can handle myself." Yuki smiled nervously at her captain.

"Well I'm not sad, just worried. I don't want my Yuki-san to get hurt. I presume no fighting will be taking place but you never know."

Yuki walked over to her captain and hugged him. She knew this was not right, but it felt like it was the perfect moment. Yuki looked up into her captains eyes. "Thanks for caring Captain, it means a lot truly." She then blushed and quickly stepped away from him. When she looked again at Shunsui his cheeks we're flushed and he was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Ah well back to the mission. Byakuya will be leading the mission since he has already experienced time in Hueco Mundo. He alone will be attending from his squad. Now for the other squads…" Shunsui pulled out a list and started listing off names.

"Captain Soifon from squad 2 will be going, Vice-captain Izuru Kira from squad 3, Hanataro Yamada from squad 4 for healing, Captain Shinji from squad 5, ah no one from the 7th division I'm not sure why…" Shunsui paused. Anger appeared in his eyes, "Captain Kensei from squad nine will be going… Takezoe from squad 10, Yumichika and Ikkaku from squad 11, Captain Mayuri and vice-captain Nemu from squad 12, and finally Rukia Kuchiki from squad 12. It's a very skilled group of people so I know you won't get hurt."

"Wow so many captains and vice-captains, Head captain Yamamoto must be taking this seriously." Yuki laughed but then quickly stopped because she felt like if she were to talk or laugh again she might puke with anxiety.

"Hmm, well they leave tomorrow morning so get a good rest ok Yuki-san?" Shunsui then took a step towards Yuki and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into in his grey eyes and saw kindness in them. "I care for you Yuki-san, I hope you understand that… I don't want you to be reckless. Leave any problems that arise to the captains understood? Don't jump into any scenarios unless you're completely sure." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Yuki could feel the stubble brush against her skin as he pulled away. He still had his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his.

"Thank you very much Captain," Yuki smiled up at her captain. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Yuki winked then went off to her own house.

_I wasn't aware that Shunsui cared so much for a woman he basically just met. I know I'm special in a way but it's still odd, yet flattering. It makes me a bit nervous knowing that Kensei will be on the mission but atleast I'll have Yumi and Ikkaku to talk to. Being with all the captains and vice-captains will certainly be intimidating. Well I'm just going to have to prove to my captain that I can handle myself, and make him proud of me. _

**So I hope this chapter was ok. I just you know did what I always do; make up stuff while I write. I really should plan stuff out! But at least with this mission coming up I'll have something to write about in the next chapter. Again, I'm thankful for anyone reading, I know it can get a bit boring with an oc but I'm trying to make her as likable as possible and the story as interesting as possible. SO…. Who knows what will happen on the mission? Maybe some arrancars will still be alive? Who knows right? Haha right so in the manga/anime some espada members could be announced dead but I might bring back a few that were killed. Not the ones with major deaths like Starrk or Ulquiorra although I wish I could. Starrk and ulquiorra are my two favorite espada members, but maybe a blue haired devil will return? Hehe I hope this makes it a bit more exciting, thanks for reading and review plz I wanna know what you're thinking about this so far! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Yuki woke up in the morning he eyes stung from getting barely any sleep. The whole idea of being with so many captains and vice-captains intimidated her beyond belief. She wasn't too sure how to handle this situation and was scared she might mess up.

"Good morning!" Chirped Yumi who was clearly in a fantastic mood.

"Wow! Are you not nervous at all? You seem so excited!" smiled Yuki.

"I can't wait to go on this mission! I hope we get to fight some tough arrancar," Yumi was in a daze, daydreaming about what he hoped was to happen on this trip.

"I thought the whole point of this trip was to just talk to the Espada." Yuki felt nervous. _Am I really going to have to fight an Espada? Hopefully not, one of the captains on the trip will probably handle that if a situation like that does arise._

Yuki and Yumi waited around until everyone had gathered, including her other friend Ikakku and her previous lover Kensei.

A tall slim man finally walked in and the room went silent.

"So you finally decided to show up," Murmured the head captain Shinji of squad 5.

"Yes, I had some business to attend to." Byakuya glanced around the room; he locked eyes with Yuki for a brief second then quickly looked away. He was a tad flushed from the eye contact and quickly looked away hoping Yuki wouldn't see.

"Now, we will be leaving so prepare yourselves, Hueco Mundo is sandy and I'm sure there will be plenty hallows roaming their territory. I know you all have been informed but I shall remind you that we are not going to the land of the hallows to fight, we are going to talk to the Espada, Tier Hallibel, then we will depart." Byakuya was blunt because he didn't want anyone getting hurt under his watch.

Ikakku caught up to Yumi and Yuki. "Huh makes sense why they made Byakuya lead this trip, he's so level headed." He sounded a tad jealous.

Yuki looked over to Byakuya who was leading the group. They had arrived in Hueco Mundo safely and now were heading across the vast sandy landscape to Los Noches. _He is quite good looking; His dark hair compliments his pale skin. He also has beautiful grey eyes. Overall he really is appealing, but I shouldn't be thinking about that. I mean, I really think Shunsui and I could be something together although sometimes he really does confuse me. _

After a couple hours of walking they took a break.

"I gotta pee…." Whined Yuki to Yumi and Ikakku.

"Then go silly, I know we're taking a break for a bit so just flash step somewhere then come back. No one will probably notice that you're gone," Suggested Ikakku.

"Ok, I'll be right back," and with that Yuki flash stepped several miles away and located a small tree with leaves on it.

"Ugh this will have to do," Muttered Yuki. The desert was hot and sticky. "Ugh it's hot."

"Yes, it is," growled an unfamiliar voice.

Yuki turned around to find a tall and fit man with blue hair glaring at her with his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a disheveled white outfit and had several red scars that covered his body. His appearance was overall rough, then Yuki noticed a hallow hole in his stomach and what seemed like part of a hallow mask on his jaw.

"Are you… are you an a-" Yuki was cut off by the mysterious yet beautiful man.

"Arrancar? Yes I'm an Espada. Do you know what that is?" This man seemed like he was enjoying himself.

"Ugh but I though Tier was the only living Espada." Yuki could barely speak, she felt so intimidated by this Espada.

"Well you're wrong. I was greatly injured but I survived. It took a while to completely heal myself but here I am; Healthy and hungry for a battle." Yuki then noticed the zanpakuto on his hip.

"We're not here to fight, we only want to talk." Yuki's voice was barely audible. She didn't know what else to say. The man's eyes sparkled as he took a few steps closer to the young soul reaper.

"So you're not alone? Where are all your friends now? Why would they leave such a young and… attractive soul reaper out by herself in the dark and dangerous Hueco Mundo?" The man laughed and was now only inches away from Yuki. "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm the sixth ranked espada. What is your name?"

"Yuki Takahashi… I'm the third ranking soul reaper of the 8th division." Grimmjow put his hand on her hip but Yuki quickly flinched away. "Don't touch me please. We're just here to talk; I'll bring you to the others they won't harm you I promise."

"Well why would I want to talk to them when I'm having a lovely conversation with you?" Grimmjow gave Yuki a devilish grin then moved his face down to hers. "Do you wanna play?"

"No! Please no. I don't want to fight you…" Yuki then gave him an innocent look. She truly didn't want to start a conflict and she knew she might have some trouble defeating this Espada who clearly had plenty of experience when it came to fighting.

"You know what, I like you. You're so pure, and gentle. I like a good fight but I don't think I'd take pleasure from beating you." The man looked troubled and almost like he was deep in thought about something. "Take me to your friends; I'm curious to see if someone I know is accompanying you. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki do you know him?"

"Ah, No but I think I heard the name somewhere." Yuki felt a bit relaxed as to what the Espada just said. She was confused but relieved.

"Oh, well I'll come anyways. It's been getting boring out here in the desert. And I don't think Tier will welcome me in her castle. Whatever though just take me to them ok?" The blue haired man was determined and Yuki didn't want to test him anymore.

"Ok come," replied Yuki.

When the two arrived back to where the soul reapers had gathered, a sweep of silence swept the crowd as Grimmjow walked towards them.

"Um, well I found someone." Yuki laughed nervously and looked for Byakuya. His face was unreadable but he was staring into Yuki's eyes.

"Wait! Didn't Ichigo kill you?" Yelled Rukia who stepped behind Byakuya.

"Sorry to disappoint missy, but looks like I'm still alive. I thought you all would be happy to see me." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he put his arm around Yuki.

"I found this beauty and I decided I didn't want to fight and kill such a gorgeous soul reaper." Yuki tried to move away but his grip was tight.

"Get your hands off of her," spat Kensei who was now standing infront of Grimmjow locking eyes with him.

"Easy there, I'm just stating the obvious aren't I?" Grimmjow looked pleased with himself as he slowly took his hands of her, running his hands along her skin as he did so.

Yuki quickly took several steps away to create some distance between her and the alluring man. She then looked at Kensei who was still staring down the blue haired Espada.

"Why so touchy? Is she your girlfriend?" Grimmjow then laughed as he saw Kensei's face flush a rosy red. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a tad jealous. Her strength is far inferior to mine but I would take her as my own if could."

"She's not my girlfriend." Kensei said with a harsh tone. Yuki felt a tad hurt, but she knew she could do nothing about it. Kensei is a stubborn man and she knew she could never get through to him.

"Are you two finished?" Said a cruel yet controlling voice. Byakuya stepped forward and stood in between the two men. "I don't want any fights breaking out. We came here to talk and if some_thing_ stands in our way I will simply cut it down."

Grimmjow growled. "Are you referring to me as a thing? And I'd like to see you try and cut me down."

"No! Stop it Grimmjow, I wouldn't have brought you here if you were intending on fighting." Yuki's voice was filled with disappointment and regret. Grimmjow could sense that so he felt a tad guilty.

"Fine I'll go," grunted Grimmjow. He was not pleased and wished he could have got more out of this confrontation.

"Wait just a second _Espada…_ I didn't come on this trip just for fun. My real purpose was to catch any remaining and interesting arrancars," Purred Mayuri. He played with his fingers with anticipation.

"No Mayuri… there will be no experiments going on with this Espada," Said Byakuya with authority.

Mayuri then sighed and turned his back to everyone. "I could dissect you all if I wanted to," he said with a barely audible voice.

Yuki glanced around her surroundings, most of the soul reapers that came on this trip were still staring at the blue haired Espada who was still here.

"Now is your time to go Espada," Byakuya glared Grimmjow who was now grinning. He looked as if he was a child who just came up with a new prank for his baby brother.

"I have a deal for you guys. How about I join you in the soul society?" A wave of silence swept through the soul reapers.

"Now how is that a deal?" Said Byakuya with an emotionless voice.

"He just wants to find Ichigo!" Yelled Rukia with a hurt tone in her voice. She ran up beside her brother and looked him in the eyes. "You know it's true, he just wants to come to the soul society and fight Ichigo."

A swell of tears developed in Rukias eyes as she looked down at her feet. She then glared up at the blue eyed Espada. "Well sucks for you because Ichigo has lost all of his powers due to your master." She spat the words with hate and disgust.

A flash of disbelief crossed the Espada's face. Then it was quickly replaced with irritation. "I never liked that man. I only followed him because he could make me stronger," Puzzlement then reached his face. "Does that mean Aizen is dead?"

"He is not dead for he is immortal but he has been captured. He is no longer a problem." Said Byakuya with the same emotionless voice.

"Well I guess that means its fine for me to join you then in the soul society." Grimmjow grinned with satisfaction and his eyes gleamed with joy.

_He really wants this? Why would he? Why wouldn't he just want to stay in Hueco Mundo where he belongs? _While Yuki was thinking she missed what the Espada said next.

"Well Yuki-san?" Muttered Byakuya. "Would you agree to this proposition? To help mentor Grimmjow in our ways?"

Yuki gasped... Was this actually happening? "Am I not a bit young to be given this task? Shouldn't someone with more experience take on this job?"

"Well it would most likely not be just you. But it seems like Grimmjow has taken a liking to you so it would make the job much easier." Byakuya's voice dripped with jealousy.

"I guess I could manage some of it," murmured Yuki.

Grimmjow grinned with joy as Yuki blinked with disbelief.

~~~ so now we're going to fast forward a month.

Here is what happened during those months- Grimmjow was put on trial and accepted in the soul society. It was decided he would be put as a regular soul reaper and he would have to prove himself as a person to be ranked higher. The head captain is well aware of his skills, but that alone could not make him a high ranked soul reaper. Surprisingly, Grimmjow was okay with it. He was put in the eleventh division and quickly became friends with Yumi and Ikkaku. Their passion for fighting brought them together. This friendship also meant Yuki would be around him often as well. Yuki was given the task to teach him the customs and the ways of soul reapers. She now spends all her lunches and dinners eating with him, Yumi and Ikkaku. During these meals she teaches him their ways. Yuki's relationship with Kensei has remained the same as it was before; awkward and uncomfortable. Shunsui has been gone on a mission with Jushiro for a month now. He had left before Yuki returned so she hasn't seen him in a long time. Also her sorta tension with Byakuya has not differed. There hasn't been any contact between them but obviously Byakuya might have a little crush on her. Now that Grimmjow is comfortable in the soul society let's continue on with the story and continue on with Yuki's everyday life in the soul society!

Yuki was eating breakfeast early this morning. She had planned on working on her Kido skills with Grimmjow. She wants to make sure he's aware of different Kido's in case he has to fight a soul reaper.

"Good morning beautiful," Murmured Grimmjow in Yuki's ear. Yuki flinched then quickly moved away.

"I told you to not do that," sighed Yuki. "Don't get me annoyed, I'm helping you today you should be grateful."

"Oh yes Master Yuki." Grimmjow then bowed down to her while laughing. Yuki giggled, and then took a look at Grimmjow. His appearance hadn't changed too much since she first saw him. His hair was a bit longer and he no longer had the blue under his eyes. He wore the standard soul reaper uniform except for the blue necklace he wore that Yumi gave him.

"You know that necklace matched your hair and eyes perfectly," Stated Yuki.

"You've been looking into my eyes Yuki-san?" Grimmjow then winked at Yuki who then flushed bright red.

"Uh no, it's just a fact Grimmjow. No need to flatter yourself." Yuki smirked then turned away to hide her rosy cheeks. When she turned she found grey eyes staring at her and Grimmjow.

"Shunsui? Shunsui!" Yelled Yuki. "I mean, Captain! It's so nice to see you returned home safe and sound" Yuki looked up at his emotionless face with happiness and shock.

"Yuki." He said with no emotion what so ever.

Yuki felt discomfort. Before he had left they had a touching moment together. Yuki honestly felt like she felt a spark between the two of them.

"Um, I suppose you've heard about Grimmjow?" Asked Yuki.

"Of course I have." Replied Shunsui with the same tone. Grimmjow nodded to the captain who just stared back.

"He's been getting along with everyone great. Well not everyone obvi-" Yuki was cut off by her captain.

"Of course everyone doesn't agree with him being here therefore not everyone is going to like him. Yuki." Shunsui snapped at Yuki which confused her greatly.

"Um, well Captain I've been given the duty to help him with the customs of soul reapers and such. It's been fun, I've missed you the past while!" Yuki smiled up at her captain with the hope that he'd joke around like he did before and compliment her like he always did.

"I see." Shunsui avoided eye contact with Yuki as he replied.

Yuki frowned with disappointment. _What is up with Shunsui? Did something happen while he was away? Is it something I did? Is it because I've accepted Grimmjow as one of our own?_

"Fine. Grimmjow and I are going to go train." Retorted Yuki. She was pissed of how her captain was acting.

"No need for the sass. Unless you have forgotten, I'm your captain… therefore I'm your superior." Shunsui remained emotionless, almost angry.

"Fine. Captain." Yuki then bowed to her captain; when she came up she glared at him, grabbed Grimmjow's hand and almost ran out of the room.

_What a jerk! Why does he have to be like this? I just don't understand at all. _Yuki felt some tears form in her eyes but quickly wiped them away before Grimmjow could see.

"What's up his ass?" said Grimmjow with a joking tone.

"I don't fucking know Grimmjow," snapped Yuki. "He's not normally like that."

Grimmjow put his hand on the shoulder of Yuki. He squeezed it then brought her into a hug.

"You don't need someone like him anyways. When I first met you I just thought you were hot, and all I wanted to do was fuck you." Murmered Grimmjow.

"You're ruining the mood…" sighed Yuki.

"Ya sorry, but as I came to know you this past month I now know you're more than just a hot body and pretty face. You're kind, caring, and passionate about who you are and what you do. Don't let him get you down, maybe he's just having a bad day."

Yuki sighed then looked up into the pale blue eyes of the previous Espada. She then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him even tighter.

"You're not what I expected you to be either Grimmjow. I know I barely know you but you've changed over the past month and it's nice. You've changed for the better and I know you'll only improve as a soul reaper or whatever you are as time goes on. I know Shunsui is probably judging you because you were under Aizen, but he'll move past it too at some point. For now we'll just gotta ignore it I guess." Yuki sighed with satisfaction then pulled away from his warm embrace.

~after training with grimmjow~

Yuki was walking back to her home when she was cut off by the familiar silver haired man.

"Yuki…" Kensei's voice sounded hurt and wounded. When Yuki looked at him his eyes were a tad red and his face was flushed. "I miss you Yuki. I don't care what Shunsui does, I want to be with you."

Yuki studied Kensei. He looked like a man who had been recently broken hearted. "You left me Kensei," Stuttered Yuki. She felt nervous to be around him again.

"I take it all back!" said Kensei with a panicked voice. "When I saw you hugging Grimmjow, and how gentle you were when you kissed his cheek… well I was filled with envy and hate for him. I wanted to be him. I know it could be troublesome to be with me as my girlfriend. I won't have much time to be with you, and nor will you with I. as long as I can spend some nights you, have your touch, and then I'll be happy."

Yuki then grinned, she was surprised he'd say such a thing but it was true. They wouldn't have much time to spend together, and a couple nights would be satisfying. "So you mean you want to be fuck buddies Kensei?" Yuki's voice was humorous yet serious.

Kensei blinked with confusion. Then it suddenly hit him. "I guess that is what I'm asking for isn't it? A couple nights here and there, but nothing to serious..." Kensei's face dropped with disappointment.

"I'm in," whispered Yuki. Kensei's eyes then lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning.

Yuki knew that this was against most girls' moral code. But at this moment Yuki couldn't help but think that maybe Kensei's love will fill the hole that she's been missing? Kensei's love will fill the hole that Shunsui has recently caved out.

**ok so I really hoped you liked this chapter. No lemons, but there will probably be one in the next chapter. Spent a lot of time on this and actually thought my ideas through instead of just writing down whatever pops in my head. I hope you like how Grimmjow came in the story, I think he's a great character and I know I've changed his personality a bit but it just fits what I want in my story better when he's like this. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


	5. Description of my OC Yuki Takahashi

**So this is not going to be the next chapter, it's just going to be a description about Yuki (my oc for this fan fic). I sort of described her appearance in the first chapter but I thought I'd elaborate on her appearance and her personality. I'm going to also tell you all a bit about her past. I'm sorry if it all doesn't match up with how soul reapers actually grow up in bleach… I'm not very knowledgeable on that so I'm just going to make it up. Thanks for reading so far! I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

Yuki Takahashi

Age: 17

Height: 5"9

Weight and Body: 130 pounds- Her Body is an athletic build with 34 D breasts, flat stomach, round bum and slim yet toned legs. She has an hourglass figure.

Eyes description: Big and round emerald colored eyes. She has long and dark eyelashes. Her eyebrows are well manicured and a dark, almost black color as well.

Hair description: She has long and wavy dark brown hair. It ends at her waist, right above her bum. It's so dark, in some lights it could be mistaken for black. It's naturally wavy and on her bad hair days she wakes up and it's curlier than she'd like.

Face description: She has a fair skin tone, and her skin is almost flawless. Its only flaw is a freckle on her chin; but it can easily be covered with make-up. She has an average nose, and plump lips. Her lips are a rosy color and whenever she gets embarrassed her cheeks flush the same color as her lips. Her overall face shape is in the shape of an oval.

Personality: Yuki is quiet when it comes to large groups of people; she's shy and is unsure of what to say a lot. She is most likely like this due to the fact that she was excluded from people when she was in Shinigami academy. Although when it comes to a battle she is the complete opposite. She is polite but fairly cocky. She knows she has skill so when she fights fellow soul reapers she feels confident and in her element. She's fairly sexual and loves to be with men who will treat her fairly and generally be kind to her.

Past: Yuki had been living on her own up until entering the Shinigami Academy. She'd met one of the students at the academy on the street and he could sense her spiritual power and took her back with him. His name is Hikaru. He was her first love, and the man she lost her virginity to. He was older and graduated that year, he ended up going on a lengthy journey and he won't be due to be back for a while. He was Yuki's only friend in the academy since he was the only one that wasn't afraid of her. Yuki misses him at times, but she's moved on from him and is now focusing on being the best soul reaper she can be.

Yuki is an overall friendly soul reaper who wants to find friendship and love and be as strong as she can. I hope everyone continues to read about Yuki; the new girl in squad 8. ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

When Yuki woke up the next morning she felt a tad nervous. The previous night Kensei had asked her to be his fuck buddy and Yuki agreed. That night he had some paperwork to finish up but tonight he wanted to meet up with Yuki. Yuki did her usual routine; showering, getting changed, doing her hair and slight make-up, then left for the food hall where she would eat breakfast. Some mornings she would eat with her friends but not always; it just depended on whether they were up at the same time as her or not.

When Yuki was walking towards the food hall, she couldn't help but think about her captain. He'd been acting strange the previous day and it worried and infuriated Yuki. _Perhaps after breakfast I should go and visit him. Should I apologize? No! He's the one who was a jerk to me and Grimmjow. Maybe I will go and see him and see what he has to say for himself…_

When Yuki finished breakfast she decided to go and visit Shunsui. When she arrived at his office he sitting there looking at a picture. When Yuki knocked on the door he quickly put it away and glared up at her.

"What are you doing here," he demanded in a cruel and cold voice. This ticked Yuki off so she walked over to him and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Did I say it was ok for you to come in?"

"I don't give a rat's ass if it's ok for me to come in. What's up with you? Why are you acting so different?" Demanded Yuki who could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"You do not speak to your captain in that tone or manner," replied Shunsui.

"You didn't answer my question," stammered Yuki.

Shunsui didn't respond and instead walked over to a book case where an empty picture frame once stood. He returned to his desk and took back out the picture he was holding when Yuki first entered the room. He put the picture inside the frame then turned it around and placed it on the desk where Yuki could see.

"This man betrayed us all. He injured and killed people on the way too. He is sick in the head for power and control. He tricked us all by using his zanpakuto… he tricked me into thinking he was a good man and a fun guy to drink sake with. This picture was taken a week before he supposedly died."

Yuki examined the picture. It was of Shunsui, Jushiro, and Aizen chugging back a cup of sake. They all looked happy and drunk.

"Why are you showing me this? I'm aware of what Aizen did… But he's captured now and everythi-" Yuki was cut off by Shunsui slamming his fist on the table.

"No! Yuki no! Everything is not ok, are you dense? One of his followers has been accepted in the soul society? Have you not ever thought that maybe he's here to devise a plan to get Aizen out? If Aizen gets out it will be impossible to get him back in again!" Yelled Shunsui.

Yuki was pissed.

"How the FUCK would you know Shunsui? You barely know Grimmjow?" replied Yuki.

"I don't need to fucking know him. The fact that he once obeyed his orders without the illusions from his zanpakuto sickens me," argued Shunsui.

"He obeyed him to become stronger, that's all Grimmjow every wanted. Was to become stronger! I shouldn't have to tell you this Shunsui." She said his name with disgust. "Head Captain Yamamoto said it was fine for him to be here, and he's changed. Maybe if you tried to talk to him and get to know him we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"So you'll choose an Espada over your own Captain," questioned Shunsui.

"I'm not choosing him over you Captain! It's just I've gotten to know him over this past month and he's proven to be a good guy. You're my captain and you'll always be important to me. Why do you think I came here today? If I didn't care about our friendship then I would be out somewhere else not worrying about you. It hurt me when you acted the way you did yesterday… I was so excited when I saw you after so long… and how you dismissed me the way you did broke my heart." Yuki avoided the gaze of his deep grey eyes.

"I… I didn't know you felt that way Yuki." Shunsui stood up from his chair, walked around the desk and put his hands on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki remained seated as he rubbed his thumbs around the back of her neck; giving her a massage. He then leaned his mouth down to her ear, his stubble on his chin brushed along her neck as he whispered, "So you care about me Yuki?"

"Of course I do… you're my captain," whispered Yuki.

"No, I mean do you care for me more than just a friend Yuki," Murmured Shunsui; softly into her ear.

"I…. I think I want you Shunsui." Yuki could feel her cheeks burn.

"I'm glad to hear that because I want you too," admitted Shunsui. "I want you all to myself, I don't want you seeing any other men…"

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?" asked Yuki. _What about Kensei? I'm supposed to see him tonight… _Yuki's thoughts were then cut off by Shunsui's nervous laugh.

"I don't think that's quite possible at the moment… what I mean is; I'm a captain and you're my third ranking officer. It doesn't seem quite fitting does it?" Yuki was confused. Was he serious? _I just basically confessed to him and he's rejecting me. _

"I mean we can spend a few nights together, but I want you to only be spending nights with me- nobody else," demanded Shunsui.

"Will I be your only lover?" whispered Yuki. She felt deflated and suddenly tired.

"Um, I can't guarantee that. A guy like me c-" Shunsui was cut off my Yuki's cold laugh.

"Then how do you expect for me to be with only you?" Yuki was shocked. _First Kensei wanting to just fool around with me, and now Shunsui. It's not right. They're treating me like a sex object and that's it. _Yuki then sighed with disappointment and realization. _This is really going against any girl code if there is one…_

"I'll be with you now and then as long as you let me be with other men," declared Yuki.

Shunsui's eyes darkened with anger. "But I want you to be mine."

"How can you expect me to be yours when you can't tie yourself down with me? You're being selfish captain," countered Yuki. She was not pleased, and she desperately wanted to be with Shunsui and Kensei. She felt like she was being trashy but she couldn't care less. Two men, No two _captains _wanted her and that made her feel like a gem. What girl wouldn't turn that down?

Yuki then stood up and faced her captain. "Do you want to do it or not?"

Shunsui was ataken back, he then grinned and his grey eyes darkened with desire. Yuki felt powerful and she liked it. Yuki then ran her hands along his stubble and brought her lips close to his. "So you'll let me be with other men, and I'll let you be with other woman?"

"Fine," grunted Shunsui as he brought her body close to his. Yuki could feel his erection up against her stomach and it made her feel once again powerful. The fact that she could make a man feel this man made her aroused and hot down in her womanly area.

Yuki grinned and then started kissing her captain. She ran her tongue along his lower lip then bit it slightly. As she did so she felt his erection swell even more. She then rubbed her body against it making Shunsui moan with desire.

Shunsui then wrapped his arms around the young soul reaper and threw her on the couch that sat in his office. Shunsui smirked as she landed on the couch.

Yuki gasped as her breasts bounced from the fall. Shunsui then groaned Yuki's name as he started to undress her. He made quick process then asked Yuki to undress him. She did so and then pushed him firmly onto the bed.

"You're big," stated Yuki as she looked upon him.

Yuki then went down on Shunsui. He grabbed her head as she did so and felt like he was on ecstasy when he cummed all over Yuki's tongue. Yuki then swallowed the salty cum and licked her lips; she wanted to satisfy the man she'd be fantasizing about. He was big and strong and she wanted to impress him as much as she could.

"We're not done yet," whispered Yuki. She then straddled on top of Shunsui and rode him as hard as she could. It hurt a bit since he was so big, and in this position she took so much of him in. Yuki then felt her body go numb as she tightened around his hard member.

"Captain!" moaned Yuki as she came all over his package.

Shunsui then sighed as he reached his high for the second time. "You're so tight…"

Yuki smiled with satisfaction. She'd impressed him and it made her feel fulfilled. Although Yuki felt drained and it worried her knowing she'd be seeing Kensei later on.

"I have to go," murmured Yuki. She didn't want to leave but she had work to get done, and she wanted to nap before seeing Kensei.

"No, stay with me…" replied Shunsui with a whiny voice. Yuki sighed and gazed at her captain. He was flushed and smiling. His eyes were in a daze and he was staring right back into her eyes.

"I have duties I have to attend to. I'm sure you do as well… you are a captain after all," Yuki laughed as he made a confused face.

"Of course but you're more important than those duties..." Shunsui then ran his large hands along Yuki's stomach and then reached her private area.

"I can't wait to play with you again Yuki," He then smacked her behind and smirked as he got changed.

Yuki felt satisfied but still tired as she attended her duties. She would think about Shunsui but then would be reminded that later on she would be spending the night with Kensei. It pained her thinking that neither of them would be aware of what she was doing… but they both agreed that it's just a sexual relationship so why would it bother them anyways?

Later on Yuki sat in her room thinking about how sore she was… Shunsui was big, and fairly rough. She wasn't used to being so sexually active and it worried her.

Yuki then heard a knock on the door. She ran over expecting to see Kensei but instead found a blue haired young man smiling down at her.

"Grimmjow-san?" Said Yuki with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Ah hey there Yuki! Drop the "san", how many times do I have to tell ya," Grimmjow then casually walked in a plopped himself on the couch. Yuki was still standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Said Yuki with an icy tone.

"I'm here to hang out and talk, we haven't just chilled in forever," whined Grimmjow.

"Are you dense?" laughed Yuki, "We had lunch and not to mention dinner together today! Isn't that enough time to chill?"

"But we aren't chilling when we're having lunch or dinner together… we always just talk about stupid customs and it's boring." Grimmjow pouted and it made Yuki blush. He was seriously good looking and to see him pout doubled his attractiveness.

"Ok well Grimmjow how about tomorrow? I have plans tonight," Yuki didn't want to hurt his feelings but it was the truth, she had plans and even if it was going to be painful tonight, she didn't want to cancel them.

Grimmjows face dropped and his pout grew even more. "But tomorrow Yumi promised to go over some sword skills. He wants to show me how to unleash your sword with style…"

"You're ridiculous…" stated Yuki.

"And you're cute…." stated Grimmjow.

Yuki blushed then closed the door, "I guess it's possible for you to stay for a little bit. He's not due for another half hour anyways."

"Ah, my charm always wins doesn't it?" Grimmjow then laughed and ran his fingers through his soft icy blue hair. When he looked back at Yuki he found her blushing once again. "Yuki, I didn't know I had such an effect on you!"

Yuki then gasped and turned to hide her blush. _How mortifying. _She then heard him stand up as he walked over towards her. He then placed his surprisingly gentle hands on her shoulder and asked, "Does that blush indicate you like me Yuki?"

"NO!" replied Yuki. Sure she felt attracted to him but she was a little tied up with two other men at the moment…

"Why not," pouted Grimmjow.

"Because," replied Yuki.

"Well that's not fair is it? I need an answer from you or I won't give up," demanded Grimmjow.

"I don't want to tell you why… you'll look down on me if I do," whispered Yuki.

"Now how is that possible? What I mean is I wouldn't be here if It weren't for you right? You're the one who spiked my interest and made me believe that maybe life in the soul society wouldn't be that bad. Now I know I was right. Of course I gained friends but the only thing I look forward to everyday is lunch and dinner with you." Grimmjow was a little out of breath and was avoiding any eye contact.

"Oh… I wasn't aware I meant that much to you Grimmjow," muttered Yuki in a barely audible voice. She felt a tad intimidated now that Grimmjow expressed all those feelings towards her.

"Um well… I have plans to be with someone tonight… be with them sexually. Earlier on today I was with someone sexually as well. They both agreed to be with me no strings attached. I don't think that'd be fair to like you when I have two men I'm currently involved with…" Yuki could barely say the last few words. She was extremely embarrassed and didn't know what Grimmjow might think of her.

"Oh." Replied Grimmjow. _That's all you have to say Grimmjow? I just told you a mortifying secret that makes me look like a complete slut and that's all you have to say?_

"Then drop those idiots and be with me! I like you Yuki," declared Grimmjow.

"I think that might be a little difficult considering they're both captains…" murmured Yuki.

"Oh." Said Grimmjow, for the second time that night.

"Well I guess I'm glad you're whoring yourself off to captains instead of some lowlife scumbag…" muttered Grimmjow with a scowl on his face.

"Whoring myself off?" scoffed Yuki. _How could he say that? But I guess in a way that's what I'm doing._

"Yes you're sleeping with multiple men. What else could I mean?" retorted Grimmjow.

"Leave Grimmjow," frowned Yuki. She was not pleased and could feel tears pool in her large emerald eyes.

"Fine," laughed Grimmjow. "Have fun tonight." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he left the house slamming the door as he was leaving.

_This isn't fair. I wouldn't get angry at him if he was being sexually active with two or more girls… Or would I?_

Yuki's thoughts were then cut off by the loud knock of Kensei.

Yuki nervously opened the door and greeted him with a half-hearted smile. She wanted to be alone and seeing Kensei did not bring her mood up at all.

"You look like you're about to cry what's wrong?" questioned Kensei.

"It's nothing," replied Yuki.

"Clearly something has happened." Stated Kensei.

"Well it has nothing to do with you." Snapped Yuki.

Kensei looked at Yuki with desire and then said to her with a serious tone, "If you were in my squad you'd get punished for talking to a captain with that tone of voice."

Yuki then looked up at him with puzzlement. Punished?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Fairly long, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not too sure what I'll be doing next but I hope something good comes to mind, if you have any suggestions on what happens feel free to message me and I'll credit you. I'm really enjoying writing this fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
